Food For Thought
by CherryFlavoredChalk
Summary: Roxas refuses to kiss Hayner, as the latter always has food in his mouth. Hayner looks for loop-holes. Roxas/Hayner one-shot.


**Disclaimer**: Yes, I own KH2. Of course! NOT.

**Warnings:** Hayner/Roxas.

**Summary**: Roxas refuses to kiss Hayner, as the latter always shows his affection when there's food in his mouth. One-shot.

* * *

"...Roxas, c'mon!"

The blonde looked sharply at the young male opposite him, who had assumed a facial expression that he evidently thought looked endearing, but actually made him appear oddly constipated. Roxas, smothering a bark of laughter, re-opened his video game guide, making the snubbing of his friend more obvious.

"Roxas, c'mon, swear to God, I'll-"

The darker-haired blonde raised an eyebrow at Hayner. "Are you threatening me?"

Pause.

"Yeah." Hayner said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I am! That's what it's all come to, Roxas!"

Roxas calmly turned a page in his Halo gaming guide, ocean blue eyes fixed on the cheating methods. A few moments passed, and all that could be heard were the rustling of the pages as Roxas turned them, the clattering noises made by Olette and Pence as they mucked about in the kitchen (most likely breaking something), and the not quite audible noises of Hayner's teeth grinding.

Another page passed through Roxas's fingers. "I won't kiss anyone who has food in his mouth."

Hayner felt stung. It shouldn't matter, he thought, feeling stung as he glowered at the boy he'd known for years. "Go kiss Olette then, or Pence, or whathisbucket, that Axis-guy-"

"-_Axel_-" Roxas corrected. "And maybe I have."

There was an awkward silence, which was soon broken by Hayner's sullen muttering of, "Roxas, you whore," and took a sip of the strawberry milk resting on the coffee table.

It got even more awkward when the sandy-haired boy made no attempt to deny it.

Hayner, realizing that his chances of getting any shows of affection were slowly diminishing, feebly said, "You get a free snack, though, right? No one else gets that."

Roxas blinked. "Please tell me you didn't just say that."

The towheaded adolescent tried another tactic. "I ate mints today."

"I don't care."

"What's so bad about mints? All that…" he faltered. "Minty…ness. Like Christmas."

Roxas, however, seemed not to be affected by Hayner's simile, and instead gave his undivided attention to the Halo gaming guide, which was proving to be of more interest than the pale blonde.

He scowled. Time to bring out the big guns.

"You don't love me!"

"Mmm?" Roxas looked up from where he had been poking multicolored wires into his gaming set. The Halo gaming guide had been abandoned on the eternally useless coffee table, which seemed to serve no purpose but for resting objects on its surface. The honey haired teenager glanced at his irate friend. "Come again?" he asked politely.

Hayner pelted his now-empty bottle of Nesquik Strawberry Milk at Roxas's head, which only succeeded in bouncing off of the blonde's wayward hairstyle.

"I hate your hair." seethed Hayner, his entire face starting to resemble a thundercloud's. For a moment, Roxas felt a childish urge to retaliate ("At least my hair doesn't look it have tentacles rising out of my scalp, _Hayner_."), but dismissed it as common irrationality on the other boy's part.

It wasn't until he'd spent a good ten minutes loudly berating Roxas's hair that the blue eyes male snapped.

"I hate your **mouth**."

Hayner's eyes bulged in shock.

Roxas looked away, looked back to see Hayner (unintentionally) performing a very accurate imitation of a goldfish, and looked away again.

Of course, Roxas was lying about despising Hayner's mouth. He often loathed what was inside the lemon-haired boy's mouth—hard candies, remnants of sea salt ice cream, melted chocolate, and egg-salad sandwich once—but he didn't hate it entirely.

Hayner's mouth was, overall, very soft and always tasted faintly of melons, (a result of stealing Olette's chapstick when he felt his lips were in danger of cracking) no matter what had previously entered his mouth beforehand. His lower lip was fuller than the upper one, dragging his mouth into a perpetual pout. They were full, baby-soft, gentle, yet always stretched into the most energetic of emotions that looked almost painful when Roxas looked back at the photographs.

Hayner had the tendency to dabble in hyperactivity, but you couldn't tell by his kisses. They were slow, hesitant, precarious shows of affection—as if he was scared, so scared, that he somehow might screw it up, and that Roxas would leave.

"Fine." grumped Hayner. "Fine. I won't kiss you. I won't even come near you, since it's so _gross_ and all, you—"

Roxas abandoned Halo and crossed over to where the boy was draped across the loveseat, tilting his chin upwards and effectively cutting off the beginnings Hayner's tirade. Very, very gently, he pressed his lips to Hayner's, barely skimming the flesh. It wasn't the deep, passionate sort of kiss—Roxas wouldn't know passionate if it kicked him—but it somehow managed to send tiny spurts of electricity up and down Hayner's spine.

"Butterfly kisses", Roxas had dubbed them, and no one else could do it like he could. The lightest touch and it made Hayner's nervous system go haywire.

Roxas smirked. "You taste like strawberries."

"So? I thought you said you wouldn't kiss me if I had stuff in my mouth. That was strawberry milk, doofus."

"It's an exception; don't get used to it. Strawberries are alright."

Hayner grinned, tugging on the darker-haired boy's collar to bring his face closer to his. Their face were but mere centimeter's part; he could feel Roxas's breath on his cheek (yum, strawberries), and if he leaned just a little bit closer, he could-

"Get off." Roxas attempted to twist away (typical, he could start it but he could never finish it) but Hayner angled his mouth towards his, effectively capturing him by the mouth.

There was a short paused, and then:

"You just put your **gum** in my **mouth**, didn't you?"


End file.
